Busted! (Vol II)
by TheRealRogue
Summary: ROMY (Rogue and Gambit) This fic is not related to my previous fic named Busted! except for the fact that Rogue and Remy get caught (again, such misbehaved people, lol) while they're in the middle of... some private activities, this time in a car.
1. Chapter 1: The playing with fire

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men!

 **Warning: A little bit of a love scene coming up next. Not too explicit, I think.**

Chapter 1: The playing with fire.

"'kay, Ah gotta admit Ah used to hate dancin' in parties, but with yah… it ain't that horrible".

From the driver's seat, Remy chuckled: "Come on _cherie_ , who ya tryin' to fool? Ya know ya had a blast".

"That's what Ah'm sayin'! It wasn't _bad_."

"Just that?"

"Yeah" she shrugged with a mock innocent expression on her face.

"See, I wouldn't think so. Ya know the girl that took her shoes off there to dance with this Cajun in the middle of the crowd? She seemed to be in her element, even".

"Maybe a little, yeah" she got real at last: "No, Ah mean, yah know Ah couldn't do any of that before, 'cause Ah could hurt someone. So Ah preferred to stay away from anything too social".

"An' now?"  
"Now, things are better" she recognized: "Ah can be more… free".

"An' it shows".

"Really? What do yah mean?"

"Well, ya used to hide from Remy all the time, push 'im away, treat 'im like shit…"

"Aw, poor thin'."

"…but finally, ya let 'im get closer."

"Oh yeah? How close?"

He took a look at her in her red party dress, long, wavy hair and playful eyes.

" _Chere_ , ya ask that, ya play with fire".

"Well maybe Ah wanna get burned".

She had to laugh at his face at this moment: he looked like a kid who had just been offered candy.

"Ya know I can't say _no_ to ya, don't ya?"

"What yah doin'?"

He slowed the car down until it stopped completely. They were in a residential area and around there was nothing but houses, trees and a couple of lamp posts, a little further.

"Ya asked a question, _cherie,_ I'm 'bout to answer it".

He unfastened his seat belt, next hers and then leaned over and started to kiss her left shoulder and its surroundings and even though she was sitting, she could feel her legs wobble a little. Because it always killed her slowly, the way his stubble felt against her skin, as he went up to her neck. Why did he have to smell so amazingly?

She closed her eyes and let him do. It was just so good…

Then, she felt his hand lightly caress her knee, which was left exposed by the slit of her long dress. A hand that started to slide up her thigh, at the same pace her heart sped up.

But her senses snapped, all of a sudden.

"Rem…"

"Hm?" He was too busy to say a whole sentence or word.

"What…" she swallowed hard before continuing: "…are yah up to?"

He faced her, his devil eyes standing out in the darkness.

"Right now I'm tryin' to get into your panties, so if ya don't mind…"

"Ah see" she giggled, as he wasted no time and directed his attention to the zipper of her dress, which was at the front. "Wait, can't we wait to get home?"

"But…" he started to unzip gradually, so the soft clicks of the zipper could be heard, one by one: "…ya said ya wanted to get _close_ , didn't ya?"

"Yeah but Ah didn't mean here and now!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause we're in the middle of the street and home's fifteen, ten minutes from here, can't we…?"

The first time his lips touched hers, was almost six months ago. And still, every time it felt like the first. She buried her fingers in his hair, letting herself go with this kiss that sent any trace of logic to hell. Almost.

"Remy…" she gasped, as he pulled away to kiss her collarbone.

"We should go to the back seat" he whispered with a husky voice that gave her a shiver.

"Are yah crazy? What if get caught?"

"By whom? There no one 'round here. Don't ya think it'd be fun?"

He continued dropping kisses all over her, which was quite distracting from the rational thoughts she was trying to hold on to. At last, they all dissolved.

"Oh my God, Remy, if we get caught…"

"We won't get caught!"

"…it'll be on yah, an' I'ma kick your butt".

"It'll be worth it, I'm sure. Come on, let's go to the back, we'll make it quick".

"Yah never make it quick".

"I can make an exception this time, _hein_?"

He winked at her before getting off the car and closing the door. Finding herself alone in there, it surprised her to see she was more excited than actually worried or scared. She laughed to herself as she crawled to the back of the car, trying not to get her dress stuck somewhere or hit herself with the roof or the handbrake or anything else. It was such a rush of thrill, like drinking a large sip of liquor at once and savoring it later, knowing there's more to come.

"Couldn't hear a thing, _chere_ " he informed her, as he got on back in the car and shut the door: "No cars, no people, no nothin', just ya and me".

"Okay, let's believe yah…" She hadn't finished her sentence when he was already kissing her again, his arms around her and her hands on his arm and chest. "Hey" she managed to say, when he started to slide the straps of her dress down her arms: "Ah'm assumin' we have… condoms here, right?"

"'Course we do" he led her arms out of the straps, so she'd be bare from the waist up: "Told ya to leave that to me, 'member?"

"Yeah, just checkin'…"

She helped him get rid of his jacket and then began to undo his black tie. Gazing up, their eyes met again. He didn't say anything, just stared at her like she was some sort of miracle:

"What?" she smiled, removing the tie at last.

"That I love ya, _chere_ " he kissed her again and moments later, she was lying on the seat with Remy on top of her, going over her body like scanning every inch of it with his skilful lips and hands.

"An' Ah love yah, hun" she murmured.

Nothing she had ever done before, nothing she had imagined or dreamed of, and nothing that could exist on the face of the Earth, felt as great as his body close to hers.

This was perfection, even in the reduced space of a car's back seat.

"Remy loves to hear ya moan like that, _chere_ " he said, looking up at her.

"Stop again an' Ah'll kill yah" she mumbled, clutching the front seat with one hand.

He smirked and continued, as she tilted her head back and shut her eyes tight.

 _Damn Swamp Rat, how can he do this to me? How can he…?_

"God…"

She opened her eyes again, to see the smoked glass window up there, a little shaky and out of focus as she squirmed and…

Out of the blue, a beam of light traversed the space, coming from the other side of the window. Rogue jumped in her spot and kicked Remy in the stomach, who then jolted as well.

Three knocks on the window and they heard a deep, not-very-happy voice that went:

"This is the Bayville Police Department, you have ten seconds to step out of the vehicle. I repeat, please step out NOW".

 **Note: Hi guys! I'm back with a little fic that tries to be humoristic, or at least laid back and silly. I think this chapter is the smuttiest thing I've written so far, oh Gosh (*covers her face with both hands like the Whatsapp monkey*). Also, this idea came to my mind from a friend. She was telling me that something like this happened to her, I mean, the getting caught by cops while in a car with a guy. So I thought "hm, why don't I put my two personal puppets (that is, Rogue and Remy) in this tasty situation?" Another thing, I'm no expert in police procedures besides from what I've seen on movies and series, so I'll just make that how I think it could be ok. Thanks for reading and please drop me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The malfunction of memory

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men!

Chapter 2: The malfunction of memory.

"Sorry!" was all she could say, realizing she had almost stabbed Remy's ribcage with one of her high heels.

"S'okay" he replied, still feeling the sharp pain in his right side.

There were other things to worry about, though.

Rogue struggled to sit up while clumsily trying to cover her boobs with her dress, but since the straps were off of her arms, it was kind of pointless. Her mind had just suffered an electric shock that left her not knowing what to do first, what to say or where to begin in the now urgent task of getting dressed.

"OhmyGodwe'refuckedRemy" her words ran over each other.

" _Non, non,_ listen" he was putting his white shirt back on: "I just make a card or two explode in their faces an' we're outta here."

"NO!" she yell-whispered in horror: "No powers!"

More knocks on the window and the light continued spinning irregularly inside the car.

"Please step out of the vehicle!" they heard again.

"But _chere_ …" he was fixing his shirt as fast as he could, not realizing (or not caring that) he had matched the buttons and buttonholes wrong.

"No, we'll be in deep shit if we make a mess here." She was giving her back to the window, finally gathering enough coherence to slide the straps of her dress up her arms.

"This is your last warning!" they heard from outside. These people were radical.

Remy gave her a disagreeing look.

"…"

"Promise me! No powers!"

"Okay, I promise" he assured her, still not looking too convinced but there wasn't much more she could do about it. "ALRIGHT!" he raised his voice and opened up the door on his side at the same time: "We're comin' out, no problem".

"Sir, keep your hands where I can see them."

Rogue heard these words as Remy stepped out. She quickly scanned the car's floor and seat, and then collected her skirt with both arms, frantically searching for her panties.

 _Where did yah put them?_ She said to herself or maybe to Remy, who wasn't close enough to hear her.

 _Whatever. Oh, yah gotta be kiddin' me._

She went to zip up her dress but the goddamn zipper was stuck somehow and wouldn't move an inch.

"Ma'am?" That voice again, behind her back, muffled by the glass and the faint whistle that resounded in her brain. "Please step out".

"Just a moment!" she shouted, but the zipper wouldn't give in.

 _Bastard!_  
"Ma'am?"

"Okay!" She had to give up and take Remy's jacket to cover herself. Next, she placed her hand on the handle of the door and pulled it open, swallowing hard a thick knot of shame, dignity and regret altogether.

Luckily, it wasn't a cold night. Unluckily, the two cops looked anything but sympathetic. One of them was tall and big, while the other one was short and way thinner. Remy was at this side of the car now, both arms at his sides and a blank expression on his face, like he was just in line at a bank office or waiting to catch a cab.

However, she had the feeling his poker face and sneaky ways wouldn't get them out of this one so easily.

"Good evening." Short-cop greeted with his stone face; then he directed his attention to Rogue: "Miss, may I ask what's in the jacket?"

She was holding it against her chest like it was a treasure.

 _What's the point in lying?_

"Hello, nothin', it's just, the zipper got kinda stuck".

He patted the other man in the arm: "The zipper got kinda stuck" he echoed, to which Tall-Cop just nodded gravely. "And may I ask, why weren't you fully dressed in public?"

"Excuse me" Remy intervened: "We weren't really in public, we were inside the car."

"Number one" Short-cop glared at the Cajun: "The car is parked in the road, in a residential zone where there are families and children, in plain view of pedestrians and other vehicles so yes, it's in public, and number two, sir, I don't think I was talking to you".

" _Non_ , but ya were talkin' to a lady 'bout her clothes an' that don't seem appropriate to me."

"Remy!" she said through her teeth and glowering at him.

"Certainly not any more inappropriate than what you two were doing a moment ago" Short-cop shot back.

 _We're doomed_ , Rogue thought.

But Remy didn't lose his cool at this: "Ya have no evidence of anythin'."

"Only the word of two police officers and MAY I ask again, miss, why weren't you fully dressed in public?"

"Ah…" Rogue always liked to think she was good at quick come backs, that people couldn't make her shut up just like that. But this time, plausible explanations seemed out of reach. "It's, um, we were…"

"Ya don't have to answer to that, _chere_ ".

"I have to ask you to stop interrupting, please." Was Tall-cop going to say anything at all at some point?

Rogue didn't turn to look at Remy: "…we were makin' out, yeah."

Remy had to look away at this point because clearly, Rogue had no idea about how to deal with cops. Also, he wasn't very fond of making her go through all of this. It was his fault and he told himself inside his head that he'd get her out of this.

"Gentlemen, officers, okay" Remy took at step forward, which made Tall-cop place his hand close to the gun in his belt. "It's true, we were indeed makin' out, as ya can see the car has smoked windows so no one can see from the outside an' we thought it'd be enough to keep us, as ya say, out of the view from the public or people who would pass by around here at 2 am in the mornin', which is quite unlikely, so, we're gonna take this as a call of attention to be more prudent an' we both swear this will never happen again".

 _We really, really, really are doomed._

Short-cop and Tall-cop weren't impressed.

"How old are ya, miss?" Short-cop asked, completely ignoring Remy's speech and not giving one single damn about it.

"What? Twenty one."

"May I see your ID?"

"Yeah, it's in my purse, can I…?"

"Carl. "

Short-cop made a gesture and Tall-cop (whose name was Carl but let's just keep calling him Tall-cop) took out his flashlight and pointed it towards the inside of the car, so Rogue could look for her purse.

In the meantime, Short-cop kept his eyes on Remy: "Just for you to know, we take sexual offenses very seriously."

Remy couldn't believe his ears: "I'm sorry, what?"

"If this girl is underage, you're in serious trouble… sir."

"She's not underage! Where ya get that from?"

"We'll see".

For a moment, the temptation of using his powers to get over and done with this was way too appealing. But he had promise her he wouldn't and he was a man of his word, now more than ever.

Rogue opened up her purse (it was actually Kitty's) and looked through it: cell phone, lip stick, 17 dollars… her hands shuddered and got cold instantly.

 _Kill me if Ah forgot it._

She looked up at Tall-cop and then at Short-cop, pursing her lips so they wouldn't quiver.

"So?"

She almost tore the purse apart, but nothing.

"Ah can't find it, Ah forgot it at home, it's, Ah was in such a hurry that Ah forgot it".

A small beam of self-satisfaction crossed Short-cop's face, as he nodded while staring at Remy with his little eyes:

"Is that so?"

 **Note: All right, I didn't think I'd reach my a-little-over-a-hundred words goal so quickly in this part of the fic, but since I did, I'll leave it here and continue in another chap. Please remember reviews make my life a happier place. Please?**


	3. Chapter 3: The search for evidence

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men!

Chapter 3: The search for evidence.

"But Ah'm twenty one, Ah swear!"

Short-cop was staring at Rogue like he had heard all of this before. Remy widened his eyes for a split of a second, but then put his poker face back on, which was his best resource in this kind of situations.

"Then how come you don't have your ID?"

"Ah told yah, Ah forgot it at home!" She had given up on searching inside the minuscule purse: it was useless.

"When were you born?"

"March eighth, 1994" she replied right away.

"Very good" the man raised his brows, not the tiniest bit convinced.

"Hey, Carl and…" Remy took a glimpse at Short-cop's badge: "…Seymour, no need to make a fuss out of this, solution is: we go home, get her ID, bring it to y', wherever y're goin' now, end of story. Y've got our license plate, we ain't runnin' away."

Rogue shot another piercing glare at him. As witty and smartass as he was, hadn't he noticed by now that these cops hated him and that anything he said would serve just to sink them in the mud a bit more? It had to be his cockiness, of course: he probably thought that, as usual, he had everything under control. Well, this time, it didn't look quite that way.

Short-cop studied Remy's face for few moments that seemed eternal. Then, he finally spoke: "May I see your driver's license and vehicle documents?"

"Sure" the Cajun shrugged, then turned to Rogue: "My wallet is in the inner pocket of…"

"Oh! Right." She reached inside the jacket, careful not to leave her chest area exposed, which proved to be a very awkward maneuver.

Once she found the wallet she handed it to Remy. He looked for the papers and presented them to Short-cop, who examined them from top to bottom, upside down and inside out.

In the meantime, Rogue's feet were begging for mercy. She wasn't used to wearing high heels, let alone these ones, that were a mile high, but this wedding they had gone to required that kind of stuff. However, there was a reason she had taken them off to dance, and that reason was starting to get evident again. She switched her weight from one leg to the other. Then, again. This was death.

At last, Short-cop seemed to have finished his check, so he gave the papers back to his owner. But he was far from done:

"Please turn around and place your hands on the vehicle".

"QUOI?" French made its way through Remy's shock: "What? The papers are alright, ain't they?"

"They are in order, yes" Short-cop conceded: "But you were still engaging in intercourse with a suspected minor in public, which represents two felonies in only one sentence".

"Ah'm not a minor, Ah'm twenty one! Oh my God!"

"That's why I used the term _suspected,_ miss" he retorted in his emotionless tone: "And you, sir, please place your hands on the vehicle and don't make me say it again".

Remy knew this routine from when he was a pickpocket, in his childhood and early teenage years. However, now, as a twenty six year old master thief, it was a little ridiculous having to go through it, like he was a rookie. The worst part was to think that he could neutralize the two cops before they knew what hit them and even without using his powers. But Rogue must have somehow read his thoughts, because her eyes and a slight shake from her head, persuaded him out of it, not without reluctance. So he had no other choice but to do as he was asked, cursing in French under his breath the nonsense of it all.

"Carl."

Tall-cop obeyed immediately and searched a very frustrated Remy, while Short-cop headed back to the police car to look for something. Soon, he was back.

"Since you're the only one with papers here…" Short-cop said, talking to Remy: "…I'm going to assume for the sake of you two, that you were the one driving".

"Yeah, he was drivin', hey!" Rogue replied: "We're not criminals, yah know?"

 _We could very well have saved you an' your family's butt at some point, when Magneto, Sinister or Apocalypse were throwing parties 'round here._

"He's clean." So Tall-cop could talk, after all.

Remy turned around to face them again, then noticed the breathalyzer in the guy's hand.

"Yeah, I've been drinkin', obviously" he gestured at their formerly elegant, now out of place outfits: "We were at a party, alright? But…"

"Ah, so you recognize it?"

"…BUT I'm not drunk or intoxicated or anythin', I'd have to drink a whole barrel of alcohol to get drunk, which I didn't".

At this point, he sort of knew it was useless to argue with these people, but he wasn't ready to just keep his mouth shut.

Short-cop seemed deaf at anything Remy said: "Please" he held up the gadget.

"I'm not goin' to…"

"Sir, if you refuse to get the test that's another offense in your list".

Had he been alone, he'd have got himself out of this situation before it even started. But had he been alone, he wouldn't be in this situation to start with, or at least it wouldn't have begun the way it did. He didn't want to get Rogue in more trouble than they already were, to complicate things for her even more. So, crossing his arms over his chest, he decided it was better to get over and done with it.

And she knew it. While he was getting his breath analyzed, Rogue knew he was going along with it only for her. She had to smile on her inside, in spite of everything.

"What a surprise" Short-cop announced, checking the results: "Your alcohol level is slightly above the permitted limit".

"Alright, but I'm not drunk".

Short-cop started to write down in a small note pad, which gave Rogue some hope; maybe they'd just get a warning or a ticket, and that'd be it. But then, the guy saved the pad in his pocket:

"Please, get on the vehicle and follow us to the station".

"What- what for?" she burst out.

"Hey, why don't y' let her go? We live nearby, we can go an' drop her off an' then I'll go to the station with y'".

For the first time, Short-cop showed traces of an emotion: annoyance, to be more specific. At least they all shared that feeling: "Miss, you have no papers and minor or not, you were still practicing sexual acts in the middle of the street."

"Y' don't have to talk to her like that!" Remy protested.

"Just follow us. Please".

Tall-cop gave them a slight nod and followed Short-cop to the police car.

"What're we gonna do?" Rogue asked in a whisper as Remy opened up the door for her.

"Relax, we'll be fine".

Neither of them had just said anything that made much sense or was of any help, but at least they could talk about it now.

Once in the car, Rogue attempted to zip up her dress. It zipped up at the first try. Okay, at least that was one good news.

"Remy, we're really fucked this time".

"No, no, no" he replied, fastening his seat belt: "They pro'bly just want to interrogate us an' _chere, mon Dieux_ , can't believe y' forgot your ID".

"Ah know!" she covered her mouth and nose with both hands, horrified at her own negligence: "Ah'm sorry, hun! Ah must have left it in my bag, but how would Ah know…?"

"It's okay, it don't matter now." The police car passed them by and Remy started the car to follow them from a short distance. "Y' do know we could get the hell away now, don't y'?"

"An' yah do know we'll be damned if we do that? They'll go get us at the mansion and everyone will find out! The Professor, Logan… no one can know 'bout this!"

"That gonna be a tricky one, _cherie_ ".

"Ah know, but we gotta get out of this like normal, civilized people. No powers, no makin' a mess. Okay?"

He shook his head, not yet convinced.

"Please, Remy!"

Being a normal, civilized person when it came to getting out of trouble, was definitely not Remy's style. But it wasn't just him this time.

"Alright, we'll do it your way".

"My way? Ah don't think Ah have a way for this, Ah'm just tryin' to…"

"I know" he held her hand, trying to reassure her: "We'll make it out of it".

 **Note: Well, I don't have much to say here XD Just remember to drop me a review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: The call for help

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men!

Chapter 4: The call for help.

Being on a red gown while entering a Police Station as a potential accused of what seemed to be a very big crime, felt beyond ridiculous, so Rogue put on Remy's jacket before getting off the car, which, of course, was way oversized for her. It wasn't of much help when it came to going unnoticed, but at least she didn't feel so exposed.

Remy held her hand and gave her a wink before going up the short staircase that led to the small building, preceded by Short-cop and Tall-cop. Inside, everything was clear and a buzz of phone rings, conversations and people walking around gave life to the place. That was quite unexpected, considering it was around 3 am. Guess Bayville was more active at night than she had ever realized.

"Please wait here" Short-Cop said without looking at them, gesturing towards a sort of waiting area in a corner. "You'll be called shortly".

Rogue took a seat in one of the metallic chairs that didn't look too comfortable, but anything was better than to stay standing in those hellish shoes.

"Excuse me, what're we exactly waitin' for?"

Short-cop stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Remy.

"Just… sit there… and wait".

"What for? Listen, we can get y' her ID, just…"

"Sir, won't you ever shut up?"

"Sorry but can't shut up when our rights are bein' violated."

"Violated? You were the one violating this teenager!"

"She's twenty one year old…!"

 _God, Remy, Ah love yah but shut up, really._

Rogue looked to the other side tiredly, crossing her arms and hiding out in the jacket. A million scenarios ran through her head, each of them worse than the previous one. Would they get one of those mug shots? Would they be sent to jail? Would she have to pee in front of other female convicts? And the worst of all: what would Logan and the Professor say? Jean, Scott, everyone? Would they get expelled from the institute?

The two men kept arguing when, by chance, Rogue's gaze went to fall on a very big guy with a messy beard, who was sitting across the small room, only few steps away from her.

Like in slow motion, she saw him stare at her from the bottom to the top, then lick his upper lip slowly, from one side to the other, and blow a kiss at her.

She kept staring at him with wide eyes, maybe because it had been too gross to be true, and a part of her wanted to make sure she hadn't imagined it.

But nope, it had been real. And there he was again, biting his lips and raising his brows repeatedly.

 _Should give him a little touch if that's what he wants._

" _Salaud_!" Remy groaned, letting himself fall on the chair besides Rogue.

"Any progress?"

"What does it look like?"

"Looks like your usual charisma's fallen flat 'round here".

"Well wait 'til I get to talk to a female cop".

"Aha? What yah gonna do then?"

"Hey _chere_ , if I gotta smile an' charm our way out of this, I will".

"Oh yeah? Such a sacrifice for yah, right? Why don't yah try that with them?" she pointed at their cop _friends_ , who were in a see through room, talking with some people.

"Not my type of audience".

When turning to look at him, there, sitting by her side, all she could see was his face and for a moment, it was the only thing that existed. If she had to go through this insanity, good thing it was with him.

He spoke again, in a low voice: " _Non,_ but seriously: we'll be home soon, y'll see".

"Yah have no idea what yah're sayin', right?"

"Not the tiniest bit" he admitted right off.

They had to laugh at themselves, then he held her hand between his.

Some people were called, including the creepy guy that had cut off his… whatever he was doing, as soon as Remy sat by Rogue's side. People who were called, didn't come back, at least not that they could see.

"Where yah think they're going?" she asked in a murmur and luckily for Remy, because he didn't want to have to answer to that, they were called right then:

"NEXT: LeBeau, Remy. Presumed minor".

Rogue rolled her eyes at the sound of that and got up jadedly.

"Hello, good… evenin', my name's Anna an' Ah'm not a minor, Ah just forgot mah ID at home, but if Ah could go get it…"

"SS numbers?"

Well, these people weren't the best listeners. Maybe they had taken so much crap from people, that they didn't believe in anybody anymore. So the guy just started asking for their personal information and filling out some forms in a computer.

This gave her a tad of hope. Maybe this way, with her SS numbers, they could see her age and unload Remy from yet another charge against him.

"All right" the man said with a bored tone: "You'll need a bail of 1000 dollars each, plus you must present your ID, miss-"

"A thous-?"

"-and you have the right to a phone call which you can make right now if you please".

"Two thousand dollars?" Rogue said in disbelief: "Yah serious?"

The man stared at her from behind his eyeglasses: "Yes, he'll take you to the phone booths, NEXT…"

"This is insane…"

"I know, but listen" Remy told her, after another person showed up at the desk and they had to move away: "Y' make the call an' I'll pay 'em back tomorrow, 'kay?"

"'kay…"

"Question is: who y' gonna call?"

She wasn't sure yet, not even when a cop that seemed even younger than Rogue, led her down a hallway filled with phone booths. She opened up the plastic, transparent door and sat in the tiniest chair imaginable. It was quiet in there, like being away from the world outside.

When she memorized some phone numbers a while ago, she knew it would be useful one day. And since she had left her purse in the car, it seemed that day had come.

But, then again: who would she call?

The Professor, Logan, Scott and Jean were out of the question, for reasons of dignity and/or self-preservation. She wasn't too close to some people, like, let's say, Jubilee or Evan, to call them at this hour and ask them to bail them out (it was surreal to even say it: _I gotta be bailed out_ ). Also, she doubted they had two thousand dollars. That left her with one choice: someone reasonable, understanding, trust worthy, who might give both her and Remy a lecture later on, but who would keep the secret, if they asked her to.

Unfortunately, Storm was one of those people who turned their phones off at night, so Rogue had to hang up after several attempts.

The wooden shelf on which the phone rested, had names and heart shapes and penises carved on it.

 _What am Ah doin' here?_

A knock on the door and the young cop gesturing her to hurry.

All right. Something in her gut told her this wasn't the best of ideas, but there was no other choice.

Rogue placed the receiver in her ear and waited. Yes, it was ringing.

 _Come on, pick up. Pick up, pick up, pick up…_

Something like the grunt of a squirrel came from the other side of the line.

"Kitty?"

Another indistinct babble.

"KITTY? Listen, it's Rogue, can yah hear me?"

"Who…?" the voice came faintly.

"It's me, Rogue, I need yah to wake up an' listen to me."

"Ahaaaawwww?" the younger girl yawned.

"Kitty, wake the hell up! Remy an' I are in jail, in the Police Station at Hiott street, yah know where that is?"

"Oh my God! Yeah…"  
"Ah need yah to come here right now with two thousand dollars, okay? We'll pay yah back. Yah can tell Storm to come with yah, but don't tell anyone else".

Not a sound came from the other side.

"KITTY? Did yah hear me?"

"Yeah!"

"We don't wanna use our powers 'cause we don't want them to know we're mutants an' it'd just get crazy if we do that. Okay?"

"Okay".

Rogue wasn't persuaded. She had to check out:

"So, Kitty, what is it that yah're gonna do now?"

"Rogue and Remy in jail, Police Station, Hiott street. Two thousand dollars. Storm".

 _Okay, close enough._

"Alright Kit, please hurry!"

"Okay".

"Okay? See yah."

When she hung up the phone, her stomach trembled a little. But Kitty was her best friend, she was sure she could count on her.

"Ah'm done" she announced the officer, when coming out of the booth.

"Follow me, please".

She did, down the long hallway and then, turned to the right to start going down some stairs. In here, it was a bit gloomy and no conversations or phone rings were heard.

"Ah'm sorry, where we goin'?"

The man opened up a metal door for her to pass first:

"To the cells, of course".

She must have misheard:

"Where?" she asked with a tiny voice.

"Until someone comes to bail you out, you need to stay in a cell. This is not a resort, you know?" he snickered, but his smile extinguished when realizing she didn't see the funny part of it.

"Where's Remy?"

"Your… friend? Oh he gave a lot of trouble, but he's in a cell too, in the men's area. Please, come on in".

(…)

"Hiott street…" Kitty mumbled, still holding the phone on her fluffy pink pillow, close to her head. "I'm coming, Rogue, just five more minutes…" she burbled.

The light from the phone's screen went off, right when she dozed off again.

 **Note: Hi! Ok I'm not sure if it's said SS Numbers but that's what I kind of found on Google. Thanks for reading and reviewing (*wink wink*)**


	5. Chapter 5: The night in jail

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men!

Chapter 5: The night in jail.

There were cells on both sides of the hallway. With the corner of her eye, Rogue could see there were few people in there, but she was forcing herself to look up and front, to an indistinct point of the bottom wall, as her heart drummed in her ears.

 _If I'd just kept my mouth shut we'd be home now, oh God, Ah hate myself._

She saw the cop opening up one of the cells.

"Please" he said.

 _What the hell's he smilin' for?_

Feeling like these had to be the gates of a hell she had put herself into like a complete idiot, she entered.

The cell was a little larger than a regular bedroom and it was so quiet around there, that the sound of the gate being locked felt way too loud. Rogue stayed standing there for some moments, not sure about where to look at or what to do.

There were two benches against two of the walls. There was a woman sitting on each of them.

 _They'll stab me with my own shoes._

Should she say _good evening_? Should she even look at them?

She hadn't established eye contact with any of them; everything was so confusing: if she tried to sit, maybe they'd kick her out of the bench, because they had arrived first to it; that's the kind of thing that happens in movies, right? But if she stayed standing, maybe they'd think she didn't want to sit with them and feel offended and slice her in pieces faster than Wolverine slices cheese.

All of this was complete nonsense but, oddly enough, this was a little scarier than fighting powerful villains with the X-Men, because this was real, harsh life and she was there all by herself.

 _Don't be stupid, yah've got your powers._

So taking steps that tried to be confident, she approached to one of the benches and sat down almost at the edge of it.

"Excuse me" she said to the woman sitting there, still not daring to look at her.

She stayed there with her back straight and one hand over the other resting on her lap.

Well, this was awkward.

"What's your name?"

It had been the woman from the other bench; she was blonde and was wearing something like hot pants and a… glittery bra?

"Hi, Ah'm Rogue".

 _Why yah said 'hi'?_

"I'm Pixie and this is Diamond" she said, gesturing towards the dark haired woman by Rogue's side.  
"Hello, nice to meet y'all" Rogue tried to smile.

Pixie kept on staring at her, which was getting really uncomfortable.

Somewhere outside, a female voice threw some curses and threats. Then, silence again.

"So what's your territory?" the blonde girl continued.

"Sorry?"

"Your territory, your area, your 'office'" she giggled, making the quotation marks sign: "Where you work".

"Ah…"

"Don't be stupid, Pixie" Diamond intervened: "Look at her dress, don't you see she's high class?"

 _Holly shit._

"Ah! No! No…" Rogue made an attempt on nervous laugh: "Ah'm not… em… Ah don't really work at…" The two women seemed expectant: "Ah'm not a…"

"Hooker?" Diamond helped her out.

"Exactly, Ah mean, Ah'm not… that. Not that I got anythin' against them, hookers, but Ah'm not one of them. Currently".

 _Currently? What's that? God._

"Oh" Pixie seemed disappointed.

"Then why are you here for?" Diamond asked. She was wearing fishnets and a very short dress that was more like a long top.

"Well…" Did it make any sense to engage in a conversation about her private life with these two women? Well, it made just as much sense as everything else that had happened this night. "Me an' my boyfriend got caught while we were in our car…"

"Uhu?" Diamond encouraged her. And strangely, it'd probably feel weird to talk about this with Jean or Kitty; but not so much with Pixie and Diamond. Nothing would scandalize them, she was sure.

"…kind of doin' it".

"Really?" Pixie smiled widely: "But is he like your boyfriend, boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Aww, that's so cute!"

"And how is he?" Diamond crossed one leg over the other and got a bit closer to Rogue. Pixie did the same. It felt like some bizarre girls' gossip time.

"Eh, well he's tall an'…"

"No, no, you're adorable, I don't mean that" Diamond cleared out: "I mean, is he good?" Seeing Rogue's bewildered expression, she explained herself even more: "In sex?"

This time, Rogue's nervous laugh was for real.

"Why are yah askin' me that?"

 _Now they'll kill me._

Diamond was the one to talk: "Well there isn't much more to do around here. Also, we like to research about sex and, you know, stay up to date".

"Come on, don't be shy!" Pixie chanted. "We won't tell anyone".

"Well… yeah, Ah mean… he's good. He's great".

"And compared to others, how does he rank?"

Rogue rested her back against the wall and placed her hair behind her ears.

 _Oh boy._

"Am, yeah, the thing is that Ah haven't really…"

"…?"

"…done it with anyone else, so Ah can't really compare."

"Oh-my-God, are you serious? Awwww!"

"I didn't know those things still happened these days."

"Well, yeah, they do" Rogue said, hardly believing this conversation was actually taking place.

Diamond moved even closer: "So, you say he's good, right?"

"Yeah."

"But does he make you come?"

Rogue couldn't help to keep laughing: "What?"

"If he makes you orgasm" Pixie explained.

"Wow, Ah'm sorry, Ah just can't believe Ah'm talkin' 'bout this with people Ah just met."

"Oh, relax honey, for us it's like a dentist talking about, you know, brushing your teeth".

 _Ha?_

"So?"

"Am…" Maybe she shouldn't talk about this. Oh well: "Yeah".

"Yeah? Like, every time?"

Rogue nodded.

"Wow, you're so lucky!" Pixie said, playing with her high pony tail. "And what were you doing when you got caught?"

"…"

"Okay, okay, I have a better idea" Diamond announced: "We'll tell you things that you might have been doing, and you say yes or no. Okay?"

"Oh my God, yes!" Pixie clapped.

"But…"

"Okay, I'll start. You were on top of him."

Rogue literally bent over laughing, shutting her eyes not because it was necessarily so funny, but because the situation was too unlikely to be real.

When she could sit straight again, she shook her head.

"My turn, mmm…" Pixie thought about it deeply, for some seconds. "You were sucking it to him."

"No, not really. No."

Diamond was next: "So you say he makes you come, that means he wants you to feel good. So I think I got it: he was going down on you".

Rogue covered her mouth and nose with her hands and nodded slightly, as the other women cheered and clapped and whistled:

"Woohoo! Only real men do that, you know?"

"He's a keeper!"

Then, in the middle of all the fuss, Rogue heard something:

 _"Chere!"_

She turned towards the entrance: Remy was standing there, right outside the cell.

"Rem!" she came close to him: "What yah doin' here?"

"One of two things: either recrutin' y' for a big ol' prison break or just passin' by to say _hi_. It's up to y'".

She brushed his jaw through the iron bars: "No, Ah talked to Kitty, she'll be here soon."

His face fell: "Kitty? She the one that gonna get us out?"

"Yeah! Ah told her to bring Storm too an'…"

" _Chere_ , I know she your best friend an' all but, y' think she'll…?"

"Remy, we can trust her. She'll come. Also, how did yah get here?" she lowered her voice: "We're not supposed to use our powers".

"Didn't use 'em" he shrugged: "Remember there ain't no lock or door that has a chance against me".

"Girl!" Pixie was now standing close to them. She was staring at Remy up and down: "You hit the jackpot!" Then, talking to him: "You take care of this girl, okay? She's real nice".

"I will" he nodded. Rogue smiled warily, looking at him. "An' they are…?" he asked, taking a glimpse over her shoulder.

"My new friends, it seems".

"Gotta go now" he kissed the back of one of her hands: "Let's hope you're right 'bout Kitty".

"Of course, she should be here soon".

They shared a small kiss and he took off after saying:

"Ladies".

"Bye…! Wow" Diamond said when he was gone: "That's one piece of eye candy".

Rogue sat down again. As crazily weird as these girls' company and conversation was, she was more than ready to go home.

 _Hurry up, Kit._

(…)

A still sleepy Kitty stretched out her entire body while in bed, pushing the covers with her feet and the pillows and cushions with her hands. It was bright out there, but it was Sunday, which meant she could stay in bed a little longer. Then, she realized her cell phone was there on the bed, by her side.

"What time…?"

It was a little past 8 am. Still very early, for a Sunday. So she turned over and got ready for another two or three hours of lazing around.

But then, it hit her.

Eyes like plates, she jumped out of bed.

"OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod!"

She put her pink sweatshirt on and stormed out of her bedroom.

She got to the war room running, where she quickly turned the computer on and pressed the code for an emergency meeting.

"Oh my God, oh my God" she kept repeating, walking back and forth around the room.

Not two minutes later, every inhabitant of the mansion was there.

The Professor and Logan started questioning her, but she was so nervous she could hardly organize her words.

"Try to calm down, child" Storm requested: "What is it?"

"It's Rogue and Gambit."

"What about them?"

"She called me and told me something, I can't remember very well but she said they were in jail in a Police Station because there was a... riot in a street, something about mutants and people who wanted pay back".

"It's true, I saw it online" Cyclops intervened: "Last night there were anti-mutant groups in the city, protesting and causing trouble".

"Oh man, I bet Rogue and Gambit got caught in one of those things" Kurt said worriedly.

"All right, everybody, to the Black Bird. We'll track them down" Logan sentenced.

Kitty exhaled and closed her eyes more a moment, relieved to be able to help Rogue.

 **Note: Oh God, this chapter got even stranger than I thought it'd be XD I mean, with the girls' conversations; sorry if I went too far, but the ideas kind of took control of my writing. But it was very fun to write, though I had to cover my own face sometimes. Btw: I'm still figuring out next chap (the last one) and I have to work this weekend, so I don't think it'll be ready before Monday. Please remember to review! Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6: The walk of shame

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men!

Chapter 6: The walk of shame.

The previous night, when they headed to that wedding party, never in a million years would have Rogue imagined that she'd end up their night out in a filthy cell, sitting on a hard bench, with every fiber of her body in a state of numbness and exhaustion, her feet aching like there's no tomorrow, starving, tired, sleepy, wishing she had gone along with Remy's idea of breaking out, and with one of her new hooker friends using her as a pillow.

Pixie seemed to be sleeping deeply, lying on the bench and resting her blonde head on Rogue's thighs.

"Can I sleep here?" she had asked.

Rogue opened her mouth to say something, not even sure of what, but before she could utter a sound, the girl was already making herself comfortable.

 _Great._

Now, how long had it been? It felt like ages, and why in the world hadn't Kitty showed up? A window was nowhere to be seen, but she could have sworn it was already clear outside.

Diamond was on the other bench, sleeping too and snoring from time to time. How could they just fall asleep? Rogue wouldn't have been able to, even if she had tried.

Her eyes were itchy and she was starting to get a headache, both from last night drinks and the lack of sleep. And taking the two hundred and twenty eighth look around, she promised herself she would absorb her way out of this hell hole if Kitty didn't give any signs in the next ten minutes.

Fortunately (or unfortunately, as we'll see later on) not five minutes had passed when one of the cops from last night, Tall-cop, appeared at the cell's door.

"Miss, please come with me."

"Where? Why?" was all she could say.

"You're going to be bailed out".

Rogue had to suppress the impulse of jumping out of there the second she heard those magic words, because that would have meant Pixie hitting her head or falling off the bench, and after all, they hadn't tried to kill her, so she guessed she kind of owed it to them.

"Hey" she tapped the girl on the temple with a finger. But no answer. "Hey, Pixie" she said again, tapping harder. She just grunted and kept sleeping. "Hey, I gotta go" she shook her by a shoulder and finally, the girl came around and started to sit up lazily.

"Huh? Awww, you're leaving already? But they'll bring breakfast soon" she informed, fixing her pony tail.

"Yeah, no, I'm not hungry." _Right._ "Say bye to Diamond from me, okay?"

Rogue stood up and had to hold on to the wall not to fall, because feet pain and she, were one.

"Okay! See you" Pixie hugged her like they were old school friends. Rogue gave her a slight pat in the back. "And I hope you and your hot boyfriend are happy forever, get married, have babies and all of that".

"Thanks, Ah hope yah guys… get out of here soon".

"Oh we will, don't worry".

Who would have thought hookers in a prison could actually be kind? Or something like that.

Rogue limp-followed the man down the hallway from the previous day, but when they reached the stairs that led up, she couldn't take it anymore: she took the high heels off. It was a relieve, even though the pain was still there. She'd need the mother of showers, when all of this was over.

"Ah'm sorry, where's Remy?" she asked Tall-cop, as they walked down a hallway she hadn't been to.

"This way, please" he opened up a door and gestured for her to go in. Would Remy be on the other side or was the guy just ignoring all of their questions and protests, just like the previous night?

She'd soon find out.

With Remy's jacket in one hand and her shoes in the other, barefoot, her red gown still in place unlike her make-up, which at this point was raccoon style and her wavy hair not so bad but definitely frizzy and a bit disheveled, she stepped into the room.

Her eyes found Remy first. He was sitting there nonchalantly, close to the door, and gave her a faint smirk when he saw her. But she hadn't known him for years for nothing, for she saw a tiny hint of something in his eyes; what was it?

When she looked to the left, her stomach did a barrel roll.

Scott, Jean, Storm, Hank and Logan, were sitting there, first row.

Kitty, Kurt, Tabitha, Bobby and Evan, were on the second row, right behind the others.

The information reached her eyes but her brain could quite decipher it yet, so, without thinking, she quickly turned around to leave right where she had come from, only to stumble against Tall-cop's uniformed chest, who didn't let her go any further and gestured towards the chair besides Remy.

So she had no choice but to cringe-walk the few steps that separated her from there and take a seat beside him, not yet daring to look again in the X-Men's direction.

Smoke started to come out of her ears with a buzzing sound, or so she felt.

Short-cop was sitting on a nearby desk, talking to what seemed to be other convicts, criminals or whatever they all could be called.

"What're they doin' here?" she whispered through her teeth, staring at a small crack in the floor.

"Y' tell _me, chere_ " he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest: "Y' were the one to make the call, 'member?"

The whole place was silent except for Short-cop's mechanical voice. And Rogue's pounding heart.

She forced herself to look up and searched for Kitty immediately. The younger girl waved and smiled at her, but seeing Rogue's murdering glare, she kind of shrank in her seat with a puzzled look. What part of 'only bring Storm along" hadn't she understood?

"Hey" Kurt told Kitty in a low voice: "If they veren't in the riots, then vhy are they here?"

Kitty shrugged, but it was Tabitha the one to answer:

"I don't know Blue, baby, but I got a feeling we'll find out soon" she said with a malevolent smile.

"SILENCE PLEASE" Short-cop requested, then continued talking to the people by his desk.

"Ah'm so gonna kill her" Rogue muttered, still glowering at a very confused Shadowcat.

"Relax _cherie_ , could be worst".

"Oh, don't call on it".

It looks like, in fact, he did.

As the three or four people that were with Short-cop exited the room through a door in the back, he raised his voice again:

"Next: Remy LeBeau, for driving under the influence of alcohol and…"

 _What's he…?_

"…Anna Marie Darkholme _and_ LeBeau, again…"

 _This is death, Ah'm dead._

"…for lewd acts in public".

First, silence.

Then, Remy could almost hear the clicking of the gears in Rogue's neck, as she turned to the right to lay her plate-like eyes on Short-cop. The bastard kept on checking through his papers though, like nothing was happening.

A snort by someone who was trying to stop herself from laughing out loud. Must have been Tabitha, the bitch.

 _Ah'll kill her too._

"Vhat's that?" Kurt asked Evan, who was by his side: "Vhat's that, 'lude acts'? Vhat is it?"

Spyke looked down and pressed his palm hard against his mouth, not to chortle as well. 

"Come on _chere,_ let's go".

Everyone knew Rogue and Gambit were together, not a problem with that. But disclosing the fact that they had been getting it on AND in a public place AND getting caught by cops in front of every freaking body… wasn't necessary, now was it? Hell, why didn't they bring Professor Xavier as well? Or let's invite Magneto and Mystique in, too: the more, the merrier.

So Rogue gritted her teeth, picked up a bit of her long skirt with one hand and got up, walking robotically towards the desk.

"Ah, you two…" Short-cop sighed, visibly not happy to see them again. "Person who will pay the bail plus a witness, please" he said loud, starting to fill a form.

She preferred not to turn around. She was just focused on a rock shaped paperweight, that was there on the desk.

Remy did take a look and witnessed Jean and Scott getting on their feet, then Logan stopping Cyclops from going any further and stepping forward, along with Jean.

 _On est dans la merde_ , Remy thought.

With the corner of her eye, Rogue saw the people now by her side.

 _Please not Logan, please not Logan, please… goddamn._

He was, indeed, right by her side.

And the theory about time being relative was corroborated once more, because Short-cop spent about two minutes writing down in his papers, but to Rogue, every second dragged like a piece of eternity, awkward silence suffocating her thoughts. Plus the occasional chuckle in the background, courtesy of Tabitha or Evan.

"Okay" Short-cop finally looked up: "Does anyone have Miss Darkholme's ID?"

Rogue's stomach fell, but then, if she wanted to kill Kitty, she also wanted to thank Jean forever.

"I already showed it to you" the telepath said, staring deeply into the policeman's eyes.

He started back and seemed startled for some seconds. Then blinked several times.

"You're right, I'm so sorry. I must have got mixed up".

Then, Jean offered to pay the bail, a process that lasted about another minute that also seemed infinite. Rogue felt like the main act of the weirdness circus.

"All right" Short-cop sentenced: "Now I just need your signatures here, here and here".

Logan signed and when he went to pass the pen to Rogue he held on to it, as she tried to take it from his hand. So she had to look at his not very pleased face, so he'd finally release the pen.

"Very well, it seems like we are done here" the cop said, and Rogue recognized a trace of relieve in her, that vanished when the man kept on talking: "Now, Mr. LeBeau and Miss Darkholme…"

 _Kill me._

"…I hope you have learnt your lesson, so next time you want to get intimate you can get yourself a more appropriate place and above all: a _private_ place. Are we clear?"

 _Kill me now._

Rogue pursed her lips and her whole face, because she simply didn't know what else to do with herself, besides this and nodding several times.

"Crystal clear, officer" Remy spoke: "We thank y' for your pedagogy".

The cop glared at Remy one more time and shook his head resignedly: "Just get out of here".

And the faster she got over and done with it, the better.

So she turned around and headed for the door in the back, holding her dress not to stumble against it. There was Hank, closing a book he had been holding on his lap and getting up (that was sweet of him, making an effort to pretend he hadn't seen or heard anything); there were Scott and Storm, in their uniforms, and why were they all in their uniforms? Rogue just noticed this as she started to walk down the aisle in the middle of the rows of seats. And, great, there were Tabitha, Bobby and Evan poking each other with their elbows and snickering and Kitty, who walked over the other guys to approach Rogue:

"Oh my God, did I mess up or-?"

"Let's just go. Please".

They all headed out of the room. Kurt was the last one, jogging to catch up with Tabitha, Bobby and Evan who were still laughing:

"Hey, vhat did the policeman say? Vhat's a lude act…? Guys?"

They were informed that Piotr had already taken their car back home, so the road to the clear spot where the Black Bird had landed was a long one: only two blocks, but two blocks from hell, as no one said a word. Rogue tried to think about that time Jubilee got drunk during Thanksgiving, or when Tabitha fell flat on the floor, in her graduation day, on the way up the stairs to receive her high school diploma. Nope, this was way worst.

Remy walked by her side and held her shoes so she could put his jacket back on.

They all kept on walking.

Rogue wanted to crawl under a rock and hide in there forever.

Finally, they reached the Black Bird.

"All right" Scott broke the ice cold silence once everyone was in their seats and he was starting the controls of the plane: "Does anyone… want to go for pretzels or donuts or…?" Jean's expression and raised brows made him shut up: "…or not, maybe not, let's just go home".

"Yeah but maybe…!" Tabitha raised her index finger: "…we should sit those two apart, I mean, from here to the mansion a lot of things could happen there".

"Yeah and please let us know before, so we can look away at least" Bobby continued.

Everyone, even Hank, had to at least snigger at this, as the Black Bird took off. Okay, not everyone: Logan was disgusted, but there was nothing he could do, at least not now.

"Good t' know we can bring some cheer to y, guys" Remy intervened: "Any hopes we can get over it and move on?"

"Nah, too soon, dude" Evan said.

"We'll laugh at this at least 'til New Year!" Tabitha let them know: "Can't wait to tell Amara, Rahne and Jubilee."

Rogue was in her seat, with her arms crossed and knowing anything she said could and would be used against her, just like with the cops. So she said the only thing that was both direct and relevant:

"Ah hate y'all".

This made them laugh even more, as Evan tried to fake-kiss Remy. He pushed the kid away and chuckled too.

Then, Rogue's sulk became a pout, then a small smile that didn't want to come out and then a laugh, because what the hell.

Remy held her hand:

"Well _chere_ , guess y' were right, this was definitely the best case scenario".

"Shut up."

In one of the back seats, a blue elf didn't pay attention to all of the banter; he was focused in searching for something in his phone. He googled here and there, and when finally found out what _it_ was, he looked up in disbelief and grimaced:

"Oh! Ew, guys, really?"

END.

 **Note: Hello! As you can see this final chapter took over a week to be ready, but I can explain that with a thing I read somewhere on the internet: "I'm not worried my fandom gets in the way of real life. If you ask me, real life gets in the way of my fandom". So yes, I was very busy this week but I could finally have this baby ready. Also, I want to remind you that I know nothing about laws, police procedures or anything like that; I'm sure in real life things of this sort are way different from what I wrote here. I just wrote it in a way that worked for the fic. And I didn't want to portray the cops as bad guys, either, because they were just doing their job, right? They're cops, after all, and what our dear Rogue and Remy were doing in public is indeed wrong. I mean, to do it in public XD Oh! Btw, when Remy says** _ **"on est dans la merde"**_ **it means something like "we are fucked". Anywayz, thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope to be starting another fic soon. THANKS!**


End file.
